<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The collage by Lefu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393823">The collage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefu/pseuds/Lefu'>Lefu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefu/pseuds/Lefu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger insists stay with Rafa in the opening of his Academy, and Rafa wants to give him a present, but then he must see the truth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Nadal/María Francisca Perello, Roger Federer &amp; Mirka Federer, Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody.<br/>After all the quarantine hooked on these two and noticing how I miss tennis, I have encouraged myself to write my first fanfic, I never thought I would do something like this at this point in my life, but here it is.<br/>I apologize, beginner, accept any suggestion.<br/>English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance in case of failure. No beta. I have included words in Spanish for Rafa because it seemed strange to me that in his thoughts he didn't.<br/>Thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey man! Congratulations, now you've gold in double too, you're amazing!"<br/>"Thank you Rogi, that means a lot to me, but you know, it's doubles, maybe Marc deserved some credit too..."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe, but you know, I’m only having eyes for you..." He wanted to settle the matter like this after seeing how he had celebrated it with his partner, too effusive for his taste, nor with Stan had he had so many confidences. Although he didn't know why it bothered him so much, after all, Nadal didn't belong to him.</p><p>OK, that was something, and now he has a ridiculous smile in his face." I miss you, man... How do you feel? Your back?"</p><p>"Oh, you know, slowly, but I’m no dead, despite what the press says"</p><p>"Yeah, I know the sensation. They kill me every year!" Both were silent for a few seconds, thinking, then Roger change his voice and ask Rafa.</p><p>"By the way, I heard you open your academy this year. It’s a good thing!" Rafa feels the change, understands that Roger needs to talk about other things, more optimistic.</p><p>"Oh, sí! Many years working and finally, hope that this October makes the opening, I’m very excited."</p><p>"You must... And if you need anything, please I would love to help, I mean it."</p><p>"It’s not necessary, you must take care of recovering"</p><p>"But I’m bored! And we have already worked before for our foundations, and they were very fun experiences"</p><p>"OK, I think about it... Thanks for the call, I have to go"</p><p>"Of course, I understand, and Raf?"</p><p>"Mmmmm?"</p><p>"I miss you too..."</p><p>He could hardly breathe when heard this. "Care, please". And then he hung up and looked around, remembering the previous occasion when shared the Olympic Games with Roger, in 2008. Had been a long time and now he's left with the feeling that these might have been the last Games that could have been shared, and couldn't be. Mierda!</p><p> </p><p>Of course, they are in touch. Mostly text. Maybe Federer found in Rafa a person with whom to share his pain of injury, after all, he was an expert, and thanks to his good relationship with the Spaniard, had support where he least expected it. He was always kind and patient, and give him more confidence to talk and felt comfortable and safe with him. </p><p>Rafa barely heard the phone after the noise for the party that he enjoyed with the Armada after winning the promotion to the world group. "Hey, Roger!"</p><p>"Raf! Congratulations, double! Again!" He laughs.</p><p>"Si Verdad? Increíble! I mean, Amazing!" Laughs too</p><p>"Maybe this is the year to be with a partner, eh?" He squeezed his eyes shut and regretted the moment he said those words.</p><p>"Do you think? I mean, I don't know... For now, I'm celebrating!" Thank god, he was tipsy and with good humor, tried something again, maybe he's lucky. "So Rafa, then you want me for the opening of your Academy, I know maybe it's not the time, but at least can you think about it?"</p><p>"Sí, sí, lo pensaré, I think about it Rogi, promise, now I must hang up, talk later... OK?"</p><p>"Yes, Raf, enjoy and congrats again!" The next morning Rafa remember the call but nothing more. When he read the text, he tried to understand what Roger was talking about. The Academy? The opening? Why he was so insistent on that, it seemed strange to him, and he decided not to give it much more thought, now it's time to rest.</p><p> </p><p>The Asian tour wasn't great, but, at least, win the doubles title in Beijing, and of course, Roger calls him.</p><p>"Hey Rafa, I told you, this is the year, the doubles year!" Laughs</p><p>"Thanks, it's strange, verdad? At least I'm not leaving empty-handed. How do you feel, better? I hope to see you soon, since Madrid, many months ago, no?"</p><p>"Oh, my back and my knee are better, but not enough. Surely in October in Manacor, right? I will be there for you, of course." And there it was again! Maybe he said something to him that night but couldn't remember anything. He had been celebrating, drunk and maybe he said yes... Joder! Now he couldn't refuse him, it wasn't the right.</p><p>" Si, of course, the Opening Day, I'll talk to them, so they can send you the details, ok? I hope you're right.</p><p>"Of course, I can't wait! He had played it, but suddenly, the idea makes him happy.</p><p> </p><p>He was home now, tired and hangry with the fact that he had already closed the session. Although now had a lot of work, the academy opened in two weeks and everything was urgent. He knew he worked with the best team in it and it would all work out, so why did it feel that way?<br/>Roger would come, that was a fact. He had been exhausting insistent and managed to invite himself, without knowing how. Maybe would be bored by his injuries. He supposes, hence the persistence. Now that he was coming, it would be nice to have a detail with him. A gift of appreciation. After all, he's the best player of all time, the person he admired the most on the circuit and the one he loved ... Loving, there was the reason why had been keeping his distance taking advantage of his absence from the tour. But he had made it impossible with the texts, calls, more texts, and that had produced just the opposite effect, wanted him more, missed him even more. Maldito Roger!</p><p> </p><p><span class="hiddenSpellError">Mery</span> found him early, at the kitchen table with the forgotten breakfast while staring at the screen of his laptop. She joined him, coffee in one hand and cellphone in the other. She kissed good morning on the cheek, without looking at him too much, checking all the messages on his phone, but still detected something. "How did you sleep? All good?"<br/>And then, as if he had been waiting for that question to be asked so he could let go of everything that had been piercing his brain like a hammer. "No really, I slept badly."<br/>She dropped the phone and looked him straight in the eye. He certainly looked tired, his eyes were sunken and his frown was insistent. "Pain? Sadly its the first thing that comes to mind, too usual." He denies with the head. "Stresses about the Academy?" Then he shook his head saying no, but his eyes said there was something there. He was encouraged to speak.<br/>"You know Roger was very insistent about coming to the opening, and I'm grateful to him, even if it doesn't seem like it. So I thought I'd have a detail with him, a gift of appreciation. He's the best tennis player in history, and practically had to beg me to come to support me, and he's a bit embarrassing. So, occurred to me make a collage, a composition of photos of our common history..."</p><p>"A precious detail." She interrupted him, partly so that he could breathe and also so that he knew she was listening.<br/>"I thought so. So I came here to the computer and I started looking for photos, I wanted to do it personally, and I found this." He turns the laptop dramatically and shows his girlfriend the photos he had been looking at incisively and terribly. The hugs in the network, the glances of each other when he does not look, the faces together whispering, the shoulders colliding, the happiness of their faces talking and ignoring everyone around them...</p><p>"I see them. They are the photos that we have been seeing for thirteen years, and?" He's white. "But I don't know what to say, I had no idea"<br/>"you have no idea of what?" She said with a calm smile.</p><p>"Well, I don't know, it seems I don't know..."</p><p>"You don't know? Rafael..."</p><p>She leaned back in her chair, holding the coffee firmly, looking at him puzzled, waiting for the light bulb to turn on and understand. She knows that there's no evil in his perplexity, that he firmly believes that it´s something that had under control, that he deceived everyone including himself. "Honey that's been there always"<br/>He blinks in disbelief, yet it is assimilating. "It doesn't bother you?"<br/>She smiles. "It came in the package, right? You know I love you, and yes, sometimes it's irritating, but it's intrinsic to you. At first,  though I was a raft that you had found in that inland sea of yours, angry, puzzling, and strange. I had all, I was from your family's environment, trustworthy ... And woman. I know that you love me and that you want to have children with me, in time, without haste, and for me it's fine. I have my job, my people, my family, my life, I give you your space, and I keep mine. Everything around you is very intense, so the space is fine. You also have the power to compartmentalize, you separate perfectly, that keeps you focused, I respect it. He and I are on different planes, I'm aware. I'm your grounding, your home. He's the opposite, elevates you above everything else, for what has been in your life, for what symbolizes, for who he is, I cant and don't want to compete with that. After all, that has shaped you." Now he wasn't only white, he was petrified.<br/>"I don’t know what to say..."</p><p>"You don't have to say anything. I just have a question. Do you like men or just him? I mean, I'm curious, I also have my past, you know?"</p><p>"Ehhhhh, well maybe younger, you know, the locker room, many days with other men, testosterone. But it was always him, it has always been in my head, besides, you know how this is, with my team always with me, my uncle controlling, travel, the media, you know, I'm not a monk but nothing serious. And then there is you, and I love and respect you too much so ..." His face suddenly turns sad and guilty.</p><p>"Hey, honey I’m here, no? I know you've always been loyal to me. This is why you preferred him not to come.?"</p><p>"Obviously, but he didn't stop insisting, and as I said no!"</p><p>"But you have seen the photos. He wants to come and support you, it's clear that needs to see you. Very clearly feels the same."</p><p>"Do you believe?</p><p>"Obviously!" She says funny, it was her turn. Then his phone started ringing furiously, it was late and there was a lot of work. She jumped up, and without taking his eyes off the screen of his mobile encouraged him. "Choose the least intimate ones, the idea is good. Oh, and can you do me a favor?" Now she was looking at him steadily.</p><p>He looked up as if waiting for the final thrust, surrendered to that beautiful and intelligent woman who was lucky to have in his life. "Yeah?"</p><p>"If you have a chance with him, take it."<br/>And without further ado, she hurried off to do what she had to do, leaving him there doing what he should.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very early in Federer's house. He had to arrive in Manacor in the morning and to avoid delays and walks decided to take a private flight. After all, he was recovering and those luxuries were more than deserved.</p><p>His wife had risen with him. The children said goodbye the night before, so they would have a moment of silence before the trip.</p><p>"I don't know why didn't want me to be in the first place." He mumbled, still didn't have his coffee dose, Mirka had her back to him preparing it.</p><p>"Well, at least one of the two is smart, it's not just a pretty face, after all."</p><p>Roger thought he had misunderstood because his brain was still asleep. "What?"</p><p>"You heard me, even though had to give up into your insistence."</p><p>"I don't know what are you talking about."</p><p>She already turned around with the steaming coffee pot, poured a good dose into his cup, and did the same with hers. Then she gave him an amused but irritated look at her husband's lack of vision. "Obviously. It's a very familiar act, with his neighbors, friends, family, people from his city, sponsors and the last thing he wanted was to expose himself in front of all of them."</p><p>"Exposing himself to what!, I only go to support his project and himself, the last thing I want is to make things more difficult for him!."</p><p>"No, but you do."</p><p>"That is impossible, I'm especially close with him, has been inevitable all these years, with so many matches, sponsors, events, our foundations, we have always been there for each other."</p><p>"Sure, and you treat him like any other player in the tournament don't you?"</p><p>"No, that's what I'm trying to say, precisely, that's why I don't understand that he is threatened by anything, knows he can trust me."</p><p>"Yes, but he doesn't know if can trust himself."</p><p>Suddenly, there was no answer. Mirka could see a small light at the end of the tunnel. Of course, it wasn't like with the other players, with him there was that special connection, something that he couldn't name and preferred not to. A chill ran down his spine and when he finally had to look away from his wife's eyes, she knew he was finally being honest. "Finally! I thought I need to make you a diagram"</p><p>Roger blushed. There was no fact to hide, no dark act, though there were thoughts. One may believe that he's protected by not revealing the depths of his heart, but had been naive, after all, he was a public figure and was permanently exposed, like Rafa. Now all the pieces fit together. "My love, you know that I never ..."</p><p>She looked at him mischievously. "Look, I know what moves in the locker room, the bodies, the tensions of the matches, the proximity, the camaraderie, and all those things, I've been there, and I don't want to have too much information" She looked at him with her eyes closed and waving hands like wanting to erase certain images from her brain. "I also tell you, that with all the female tennis players out there with great bodies, young and fresh, I have never felt threatened. With the male players neither, not even with Stan. But with him, it is different, almost comical in the obvious." She could see how his wall fell, his posture was more shrunken, he seemed like a child caught in his lie, and in that she had so much experience that it caused tenderness.</p><p>"You really see everything as Leo says, right? Never wanted to hurt you, I love you, you are my life, but some things cannot be controlled, and I tried so hard, clearly failed."</p><p>"Dramatically! And I'm aware of it. But that fight consumes you, and it breaks me in two see you like this. He gives you things that I can't even understand and can't fight against it. Things that I can't compete with and I don't think it's healthy or smart to do it either. We have been together for many years and I'm not going to ask you to choose. I know you love me and I love you too, the children give you life even if they take your sleep" Smile taking gravity away from the conversation, "And I would never separate you from them, but it isn't enough. Will be your restlessness, your spirit, that push that makes you exceed all limits and therefore makes you who you are, it's your nature although you like to have everything under control, it's clear that you are human and isn't always possible."</p><p>He had barely drunk his coffee but certainly woken him up. Was flushed by the neutral tone of his wife, almost offended, but at the same time, with the tranquility that he didn't understand. Guess it was beyond words, indeed, they had been many years together, knew each other, supported each other, and she had been his mainstay in that wonderful but crazy life of success. And she understood it too, more than himself, and that left him completely mesmerized.</p><p>He tried to say something but only managed to splutter apologies and little else.</p><p>"Don't make any effort. Go there and do what you have to do, it seems to me that you have been making each other dizzy too long. I only ask for discretion, I don't need to be informed. And if someday give you some murderous look, must handle it" She told him with a smile between evil and playful. "Come on, get out, you're going to be late."</p><p>She accompanied him to the door. Gave him a kiss on the cheek and an almost maternal pat, "Ah! And although would like to be as clairvoyant as you said before, I'm very afraid that you have made it very easy for us. Googled Fedal, and already tell me ... Have a good journey." And with a wide smile closed the door. It was cold, he rushed into the car, and without knowing how got to the airport, drove on autopilot. Already in the waiting room, picked up his mobile and did what Mirka said. "Googled Fedal", and suddenly a cascade of photos, articles, and various things appeared on his screen. He almost rubbed his eyes to see if the dream was still playing tricks on him, but no, it was too obvious, WTF.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was awake very early, not slept well, the nerves. Because he knew, decided to go to his house in Porto Cristo alone. Mery, intelligently stayed at her house in Manacor, near the Academy and the Foundation, she would be at the foot of the canyon from the first hour. Was proud to have her on his team in all areas of his life. He had not been a good companion, between the recovery and the stress of the event, had been a difficult week and the last thing wanted was to be a nuisance, so as other times they gave themselves a little space. Had no reason to be nervous, this was still an official act. The Academy had been open since the summer and in September the first promotion started, the first official year. So this was a formality. He ate breakfast, showered, and put on a formal suit but not too serious, white shirt, simple but elegant. A well-tailored suit always favors, without more. The president of the ATP would come, and the ITF, the CEO of Telefónica, politicians... That highlighted the impact and the projection of this idea, he had to be proud, he had done things well, and everything would be perfect. Roger would come with all his generosity, he insisted on supporting him. Came because had wanted to, so he would have to be happy, not anxious. Well, it was both. But knew how to control it, has done it on countless occasions these years. Already in the car, still had butterflies in his stomach. In games, it was easy, he put himself in professional mode and did not leave the script. In acts, he could always sneak away, but not in this, this was his act. Well, "compartmentalize", as Mery said. In professional mode, everything is controlled.</p><p>He arrived with plenty of time, reviewed the agenda, resolved doubts, spoke with who should. For a moment, stared at the complex, everything was perfect, was happy. Stealthily Mery approached, took him by the arm, and pulled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"All good?" He asked softly.</p><p>"Yes, more than good" he looked at her tenderly. "Thanks for everything"</p><p>"Well, you know, isn't my department, but yes, has been a great job, everyone" She knew what he meant, but wanted to play with him to see if he relaxed, and he did it, he got a brilliant smile on his face.</p><p>"It will be a great day, you'll see, try to enjoy it, I know these things don't excite you, but this is your legacy, it's yours, you deserve it" There was peace in the eyes of both. "I'll be hanging around here, I'm busy, but if you need me, you know. The family is about to fall, I was going to meet them she kissed him on the cheek and left gently typing something on the mobile. Yes, it would be better if began to show himself.</p><p> </p><p>Roger had breakfast on the plane. With the impact of the conversation with Mirka, barely had a coffee and would arrive just for the event. Knowing the Spanish hours they would eat late, so although his stomach was a little closed by nerves, forced himself to eat something. It was something learned, sometimes despite the tension, knew that had to feed, or the body would slacken later. Couldn't get the whole thing out of his mind, pulled out the speech he had prepared, and looked at him with disdain. Now after "becoming aware" it seemed cold and impersonal. If it was appropriate but not correct, although of course, it's an official speech, it will not open your heart in front of everyone, not done it before, wasn't going to do it now, on Rafa's great day. It will follow, more or less. After all, he's bored by giving speeches.</p><p>Someone was waiting for him, put his hand luggage, and they were direct. Everything was on time, well, he doesn't like being late.<br/>When entered the compound, Rafa was surrounded, as expected, but as soon as he felt it, turned and called him.</p><p>"Rogelio!" His name had never sounded so good to him, felt a chill, and could almost notice how his eyes sparkled, had been months since they had seen each other, and it was as if not a day had passed, this was their relationship, latent and fresh, always alive.</p><p>"Raf!" He shook his hand and then a half hug as they used to do in these contexts.</p><p>"How long! How about the trip? The knee? The back?" God wanted to know everything, but it was not the time, said it quickly and with a face of incredible satisfaction, he was happy, again rose a foot off the ground, near him. Stop, "compartmentalize", we aren't in the locker room, we are surrounded, breath...</p><p>“Yes, everything phenomenal. And you? The wrist? You look great!" We are already there, on the precipice, always the same, well it's said. Was clear that it was his day, his smile was full and bright.</p><p>"Thank you," he said a little blushing, "you're not bad either, being at home did you good, huh?" The truth is that wanted to tell him he was imposing, that hadn't forgotten his presence at all, but that now he surpassed everything he remembered, that filled the entire room and that this double-breasted jacket fit him perfectly, that didn't think that another man in the world could be so ravishing in such a casual outfit. The ability to be informal but at the same time impressive was something  Rafa had always envied. "Come here a minute, need you to sign something." And led him to a room where there were two photo collages. One had Rafa's signature and the other, likewise, had something written." It's for the CEO of Telefónica, I need you to sign it, next to mine"</p><p>"And the other one?"</p><p>“Ah, that's for you, but I don't want you to see it now. I have given you a dedication, prefer you to see it later.”</p><p>Roger glanced at the photos. They were both, throughout all these years, but they weren't the photos that had seen at the airport, these were more subtle. Was clear that the selection had been made with that intention. Having it so recent on the retina, he could only smile.</p><p>"You like?" Rafa asked a little impatiently</p><p>"Yes, I love it." He really did but didn't want to be too obvious.</p><p>"It was my idea, the truth is that has been nice to recover so many memories, I hope for you too"</p><p>"Absolutely". Both men looked at each other and laughed as they always had, with complicit naturalness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both men were happy, relaxed, enjoying themselves. Had been a great day. Roger invited Rafa to Switzerland. Gave him a sea of flattery, words full of affection remembering the man he had become, how proud was in how had developed as a professional, and built something so wonderful that it would allow him to continue being linked to the world of tennis. They both knew that the words retirement had floated over them for a long time, but neither was going to take that step, for now, they made it very clear.</p><p>Rafa thanked everyone for what he had achieved, the support, the presence, and with Roger, had special words, full of deep respect and admiration. They all witnessed the chemistry between them, how magic was produced when they were together. The two best players in the history of their sport doing something that transcended their rivalry, was there and was immortalized.</p><p>Rafa enjoyed introducing Roger to the family he didn't yet know, walking him through the complex, having him by his side gave him the peace of mind he needed to not feel overwhelmed by everything, and he was eternally grateful. They stood at the Wimbledon Kit and posed for the media. "As always, you were very generous in donating your equipment, Rogelio"</p><p>"You know that I would do anything for you, even though that moment stung", he answered softly so that he was between them, and in the whisper, a statement was understood. They both looked at each other.</p><p>"Well, you got it back the following year, didn't you?" he said mockingly to relax the atmosphere, after all, they were surrounded.</p><p>"Right." He paused and went back to formal. “I want to see your collection, you know that I'm very proud of you, right? We will come back, we will both do it, I have no doubt.” </p><p>“Of course we will, Rogelio.” The look was melancholic and hopeful and made the Mallorcan heart shrink a little.</p><p>The lunch was formal and crowded. Not that there was anyone left, it was that a somewhat private conversation was impossible, but after all, it was what they played.<br/>Then they changed street clothes for sports to rally with the children.</p><p>"Nothing serious please, I don't want to be to blame for your delay to the circuit"</p><p>"Easy, I will know how to handle myself" The laughter didn't leave them all afternoon.</p><p>The day was ending, they went to the locker room and changed.</p><p>"Well, I think it's time to relaxed dinner, no? So much expectation, people, I'm exhausted. I have the perfect place, something simple and calm ”</p><p>"It sounds wonderful, we are in your land Raf, whatever you say"</p><p>"Perfect, I'll notify Mery and my sister, I don't think anyone else will come, we're all exhausted His phone buzzed "Oh, my sister says that she is back home, that nothing ..." Buzzed again "And Mery tells me that has been working for hours and that she went with my sister to the Manacor house because <em>someones have to work early tomorrow</em>. That I say goodbye to you and that we enjoy a little tranquillity. I'm afraid we are alone.” Smiled. He knew what she was doing. And he was indeed going to catch this opportunity.</p><p>"If you are tired I can go to the hotel and leave it, I don't want to disturb ..."</p><p>"<em>Molestar</em>! You come to my land, to my Academy, you are up and down all day, with your injury, holding up questions in Spanish, Majorcan and you say you don't want to disturb. Also, you don't go to any hotel, my house is big, what kind of host would be if I let you go to a hotel, my mother would give me a <em>colleja!"</em> He said with his eyebrow raised and a playful smile that made him irresistible.</p><p>"Okay, it sounds good to me, of course, today, I'm not going to contradict you, as I said we are in your land, whatever you say" The butterflies returned to their stomach, all this was so perfect, almost afraid that suddenly, everything fell apart.</p><p>They got into the car in silence. Roger had risen early for the trip and Rafa had not slept much either, and once they were seated, their bodies began to relax. Rafa drives the car and out of the corner of his eye he looked at Roger, he was completely leaning on the back, with his head back, his eyes closed with that nose of his so regal and particular pointing up, it was so beautiful, he could stay for hours looking ..."Rog? You're very tired, aren't you? "</p><p>"Mmmmm" was the only answer.</p><p>“Do you think we are going home directly? Something will have to eat there, and the truth, I'm also tired, has been an intense day ”.</p><p>Roger opened his eyes and looked at him with drunk eyes of sleep and love that gave him goosebumps. "You've read my mind Raf" and without more, put his hand on his leg, sure not to hinder him in driving, but present enough that Rafa almost had a heart attack.</p><p>They arrived at the house, it was indeed big, and you could see that they were renovating it in phases, would be a great family residence, Roger thought, and for a moment he remembered his wife, how she put the cards on the table, what that was all, and that he was going to risk it, he was determined. Took his carry-on luggage and followed his host quietly.</p><p>Rafa was visibly nervous, that was good, he was too, and confirmed what he suspected, they were on the same page. They had been walking on the wire all this time, balancing, trying not to fall, but it was the end of the show, he was going to launch, without a net, and was sure he didn't need it.</p><p>Rafa left the keys and went straight to the kitchen, opened the fridge to inspect what was there, it was a quick way to hide the nerves, "I don't think there is much, let's see what we have around here ..."</p><p>When he removed his head from the refrigerator, he found Roger, closing distances, without dissimulation, softly, and said "I'm not hungry."</p><p>Rafa closed the fridge "no?"</p><p>He approached his neck and whispered in his ear "of food no"</p><p>Rafa turned his head, to look him in his eyes, wanted to read it, confirm what he had heard, that it wasn't a misunderstanding and that there was no distance, they approached slowly until they kissed. It was a fragile, almost erroneous, trial and error first kiss, they wanted to feel first, know deep down that it was okay, that the sensations were real. And they separated to look each other in the eyes, both smiled as if they had never smiled, as if they had just discovered each other, after waking up from a dream and seeing that the dream was still there, already with the absolute certainty that it was real, they kissed again, but this time hungry, with that hunger that these two men had years after years in the shadows, in the locker room, in the corridors, in all this friction they had and couldn't complete and were orphaned in the air, but not today, today they would close the circle, they would conclude those pending matters.</p><p>They stamped each other on the wall, their tongues everywhere, their moans, their bodies pressed together, “<span class="hiddenSpellError">Raf</span>! I wanted it, wanted it and didn't even know it ... God! I couldn't imagine what I was missing, and it was you ...!</p><p>“Oh <span class="hiddenSpellError">Rogi!</span>, I did know, but I couldn't, was so risky, our families and I didn't know if you... And I didn't want to break our friendship, but when I saw you again ...” They were too hard, they couldn't speak anymore, they were going to look for the best place “come, bedroom”.</p><p>And he took him up to his bedroom, and they awkwardly threw themselves onto the bed while taking off their clothes. They had seen each other so many times naked, but the touch was another level, sir! The touch, Roger could not believe it, he was reviewing with his hands that soft and golden skin he had seen shine so many times, so appetizing, and didn't resist, he bit her gently but firmly, and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Rafa</span> moaned with pleasure as his hands helped Roger to take off his pants and boxers, and he went further, he grabbed his ass and pressed him against himself, both were too turgid, were going to explode, they couldn't help it, it had been too many years, too much-accumulated desire, too many thoughts in the showers, lonely moments, almost embarrassing, but now he had it there next to his body, firm, beautiful, turned, under his strong hands, and he wasn't going to let go.</p><p>“<span class="hiddenSpellError">Raf</span> at this rate can´t guarantee you nothing”</p><p>“Who wants guarantees, just give me what you want, the night is long, I have been wanting this for too long, I will take what you give me” He kissed him, bit him, squeezed him, and he gave it his all, as soon as his hands encircled his cock, in just two touches, he could not effectively stop it, and neither did <span class="hiddenSpellError">Rafa</span>, without hardly touching each other, both left in a matter of seconds and when they finished they looked at each other and could not avoid burst into laughter.</p><p>“We look like fifteen-year-olds! Not half an assault!” Rafa said with shortness of breath, gasping, looking at him raptly, and hugged him gently, still didn't believe what had just happened, had to touch it again to confirm it, feel it, and as he did, shuddered and a full smile settled on his face.</p><p>Roger had his arm in his face, he was recovering, first from what had happened and after the attack of laughter. Had been a long time since he felt this way, indeed, had rejuvenated a few years, and when he finally looked at Rafa, he felt his warmth and the smile took hold of him too.</p><p>"Pufffff too time, too much ...."</p><p>"Sí" didn't want to finish the sentence.</p><p>"By God! Raf, I had no idea, since when this happens, I mean, seems that was there all this time"</p><p>"Yeah, I have always tried to cover it, after all, you are a family man. I have looked for my own family, a family project, because I didn't want to be trapped there but I haven´t been unable to erase it."</p><p>"How we've been so blind?"</p><p>"Fear, I didn't want to betray my people and lose your friendship"</p><p>“I suppose I'm the same. But you have made it so difficult. Seeing you at times has been very hard, not being able to touch you, all eyes on us, and your absences due to injuries, I didn't realize how much I missed you until you were gone ”</p><p>“Well, this year has been especially tough. Rogi you have to forgive me, the fact that you didn't come was because of this, I didn't want to, was afraid, I'm so transparent sometimes ”</p><p>"I know, I know, it was a delicate situation" </p><p>They looked into each other's eyes and kissed again and not before kissing Roger all over his chest, neck, and finally lips, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Rafa</span> got up to the bathroom for some towels, threw one Roger, and wiped himself with another.</p><p>"Rogi? Are you hungry now? I have to take something if want to show you everything have been thinking these years that I would do to you if you were in my bed"</p><p>“<span class="hiddenSpellError">Mmmmm</span> dirty mind ... I like it, I think some energy could do us good. I also have some ideas too..."</p><p>“Shall I see what I find, sweet or salty?”</p><p>“Sweet of course.” And she stayed in bed watching <span class="hiddenSpellError">Rafa</span>'s glorious body leave the room looking for groceries enjoying the view and knowing that it was going to be his again, and his body was already getting hard. Was indeed going to be a long night, and if took a little fuel, better than better.</p><p>“Cookies and chocolate, also water, we have to hydrate,” said triumphantly as he entered the room. But when he saw Roger all stretched out on the bed, ready again, his body reacted accordingly, and he had to leave the food. He first put <span class="hiddenSpellError">Lindt</span> chocolate in his mouth and searched his bedside table ... Needed other things. “They're the ones you gave me for my birthday, remember?”</p><p>“<span class="hiddenSpellError">Ummm</span> yes”</p><p>“Well, take what you want because now you are going to need strength", lowered himself to his chest, paused and gently traversed him until reached his thighs, surrounded his cock as he watched it move to ask for attention, but <span class="hiddenSpellError">Rafa</span> ignored it, for now, leaned over him and made him beg ... Roger couldn't control him, he wanted him to kiss him, to suck him, wanted him. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Rafa</span> laughed and rubbed his cock and lay down for them to rub together, he kissed her face on the neck and said: “Are you ready to fuck me?”</p><p>And he didn't have to say anything, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Rafa</span> knew the answer crashing into his belly. And gently he asked him, “Have you done with a man before?“</p><p>As a young man, a long time ago, but trust me, I love you too much to hurt you, you guide me”<br/>It was what he needed to hear, he melted with love, but now he was in something else, and the heat rose against his spine ...</p><p>“I trust you <span class="hiddenSpellError">Rogi</span>, <span class="hiddenGrammarError">always</span>”</p><p>Those words clouded the Swiss's senses, and kissing him hard, ran his hands down the Spaniard's back delighting in the softness of his skin, and when he reached his ass stopped. That dark object of desire, that perfection made man was at his disposal, he was giving himself, and he would reciprocate as many times as necessary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little they slept they made them curled up in each other, was little, but a restful, serene, relaxed, and deep sleep. Rafa was the first to open his eyes and found himself still hugging Roger, with his arms around the body of the Swiss and his face resting on his shoulders. He could smell them, the whole room smelled of them, and it was wonderful. Had been dawn for a couple of hours, the light penetrated through the window, always left it open for him to do so, liked the clarity of the morning. Peeled off gently, kissed him on the shoulder, and went to the shower. Under the hot water, still couldn't believe what had happened. Had the man he'd been painfully in love within his bed after so many years and didn't know what was going to happen from now. How would manage it on the circuit, in his circles? It wasn't going to be a surprise to them of course, would manage it with discretion this could be a bomb, but, now he was happy and all that did not matter to him. Was complete, for the first time in a long time, felt full. Let his thoughts slide through his body and mind. He could almost recreate himself in what he had lived with Roger that night, felt the tickle go up to his legs, his spine when suddenly felt a hand on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hey Raf, morning"</p><p>God! He could wake up like that every day, turned around, and with a smile kissed him while saying "Good morning" and the five-minute shower turned into a slightly longer shower ...</p><p>They went down to breakfast, Roger had to leave, had closed the flight for the last hour of the morning.</p><p>"You know, really it's a private flight,  can put it off a little," said Roger surrounded the Spaniard body in the kitchen. He was trying to make breakfast, but with him, it was getting a little difficult. They laughed childishly, were decidedly lost.</p><p>“<span class="hiddenSpellError">Rogi</span>, I thought you were nobody without your coffee, I'm trying to make you one, but can't like that, you prefer juice?”</p><p>“No please, coffee, tonight I have hardly slept,” he said with a playful smile.</p><p><span class="hiddenSpellError">Rafa</span> raised his eyebrow in amusement, “Ah, no?” and bit his neck. Roger slipped into his arms and returned it to him from behind.<br/>Already having breakfast they were still playing with their eyes and that silly smile that would not go away while they were with each other.</p><p>“Good coffee, I thought you didn't drink”</p><p>“Not me, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mery</span>” For a moment the Swiss's eyes clouded. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Mery</span>'s name came down to reality too soon.</p><p>“About that, I... we know how this is, it will be complicated ...” <span class="hiddenSpellError">Rafa</span> looked at him with a serious face, trying to see where he wanted to go, but interrupted him earlier.</p><p>"Oh! Don't worry about that. I mean, it was precisely thanks to her that decided to take the plunge. Apparently, I naively thought had everything under control, and everyone with two eyes had noticed, especially her, who has known me for so long. It was really quite a revealing conversation, briefly, she told me that it was impossible to deny the obvious and that she understood it. And suppose that the rest of the team and family suspect too, but at the moment they don't need more details.” He said all this and felt a relief settle in his stomach as if a fire that had been part of him for years was finally going out. Putting words to everything was really being a healthy thing.</p><p>“<em>Bien,</em> I could tell you the same. You know that breaking a family is the last thing I want, if I'm a cause of problems, we will end this right now, <em>sin más</em>".</p><p>Hearing that determination of the Majorcan, putting his happiness before that of his family made him confirm the type of person with whom he had fallen in love and made him want it even more. He knew he was serious, it was one of the things that fascinated him about the Spaniard, that skill to sacrifice himself, do the right thing, and be firm in his decisions. He couldn't take more pride of the beautiful, radiant human being in front of him and would have made things even more difficult, but thankfully it wouldn't be necessary. There he was looking at him with his circumspect and a little anxious face waiting for his answer.</p><p>"I have had an experience a bit similar to yours" he smiled. “It was Mirka who put the things in front of my eyes, I had been too blind. Suppose that as it was always there normalized our relationship when it wasn't normal at all. Had you when I was on the circuit and then the family came so soon, it was a gift, but I haven't had time to stop to think, to feel. Your absences, however, crushed me, and little by little I realized that my life wasn't the same when you were gone, something was missing, I missed you so much, there were deeper feelings, it was not just friendship, but I didn't name it … I guess that's why was so insistent about coming to the Academy, the messages, the calls. ”</p><p>Now Rafa's face was more relaxed as if for a moment he had felt this new life slipping through his fingers, but he had finally managed to grasp it. "She also saw it. I'm afraid half the world has seen it… ” They both looked at each other seriously and suddenly laughed again.</p><p>"You say that it was your wife and my girlfriend who told us what was going on here?" The Spaniard said with a funny voice and his eyebrows emphasizing surprise. "We will be the best in our sport, but in these matters, we need to improve ..."</p><p>"The truth is that we don't deserve them," said Roger. He got up to stand by him, they hugged and kissed another thousand times. Had to catch a flight and his whole body was aching at the thought.</p><p>The Mallorcan read his mind "How much time do you have?"</p><p>"Too little," said the Swiss, lamenting as he leaned on his neck. "I can always delay it a bit but have to go back today, I'm with rehabilitation and other commitments"</p><p>"Well, all can is a gift" He kissed him and a tsunami exploded on his body and that was enough.</p><p>"I'll make some calls," He said sighing with pleasure.</p><p>"Perfect, I'll wait for you in my room" And he looked at him with intense eyes full of desire. It shouldn't take too long. He drank water to clear his voice and resolved to leave later.</p><p> </p><p>It was impossible to want to get out of there, after the moments of lust, the intimate conversations were so gratifying that the hours flew by, and that was a drama. Damn countdown.</p><p>"I'm afraid we'll have to get used to being on the watch, right?" said the Spanish</p><p>"Well, I'm better than you at that, don't you think?" he said between laughs and shrugging, he knew the joke would come at a price.</p><p>"¡<em>No te creo</em>!" he said biting his shoulder. <em>Maldito</em> Rogelio! They filled the room with laughter.</p><p>"Well, I think it's going to be a shower again, now you have to start to leave," said with a soft sigh that didn't hide his displeasure.<br/>Rafa went first and left Roger getting ready and gathering his things. He went down to the kitchen and prepared a snack for the road, they barely had time, but it had been worth it. It would be difficult to lose that new smile that Roger had patented. They got into the car on the way to the airport and continued the jokes, none wanted to mention when the next time they would see each other would be, not after what had just happened. Life had once again shown them that it could give them wonderful surprises, so they would simply wait.</p><p>"Hey Raf" Roger spoke while stroking his hair in Spanish, with a natural, domestic gesture, as if it were a habit acquired on his car trips, "I don't know if I have personally told you how proud I'm with your Academia, I think it is a brilliant project, with a vision for the future, well done ”</p><p>“I think you've told me a few times, but I appreciate it. And I would be delighted if you brought your children, and even that in the future you can be an active part of the Academy, I don't think Toni says anything, he will have to assume it, it would also be a privilege.” The smile couldn't be bigger, he was full of pride, and being able to share it with him was the icing on the cake ”.</p><p>“Of course it would be wonderful. By the way, have I told you about a project that I have in my hands? It is not as ambitious as yours, but it can contribute other things to the circuit” He looked at him with satisfaction.</p><p>“No!, what is it?”</p><p>“It is a short team competition of a weekend. I have been working for years with sponsors, calendar, places… ”</p><p>“<em>Estilo Davis</em>?”</p><p>“No! Best! There will be two teams, formed from the best in the ranking. Europe team and the Rest of the world… You know what it means, right? ”</p><p><span class="hiddenSpellError">Rafa</span> did not want to say it but his face lit up</p><p>“You and me in the same team, baby, without barriers, without fear, together !. I can't wait to see it come true. ”</p><p>“¡<em>Eso sería un sueño</em>!, I can't wait for either”…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that the Laver Cup was spoken the previous year. It has been a small license that I have taken.<br/>thanks for your understanding</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>